Coffee
by Shuqin
Summary: It's obvious that Yzak's in love with Shiho, obvious to everyone but himself. So when Shiho's supposedly on a date with some guy at a café, he and Dearka decide to follow her. [Shiho x Yzak]


Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! I had tons of fun writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Reviews would be much appreciated. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters.

* * *

"I know you're in love with her."

Yzak choked on his coffee, "What?! Where the hell did that come from?!"

Dearka sighed, it was so obvious that his best friend was in love with Shiho Hahnenfuss, that is, obvious to everyone but Yzak himself. "Well let's see, considering the fact that we're on a mission to spy on her with some guy, I would say that it came from pretty much nowhere."

Yzak scowled. "We're not _spying, _we're being good friends."

"Oh please! We're wearing wigs for God's sake!" Dearka exclaimed, pointing at his own fake orange hair. "And also, good friends don't spy on their friends while they're on a date with someone."

"It's not a date!" Yzak retorted, "She's just casually having coffee with some guy in some café, that's all." He said, readjusting the blonde wig over his silver hair.

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dearka sighed again and shook his head. "I could've been with Miri right now," he mumbled.

"You see her every day, a couple of hours won't make much of a difference," Yzak said irritated at how obsessed Dearka was with that brown haired Natural.

"We can't be away from each other for long!" Dearka whined.

Yzak rolled his eyes through his sunglasses. "Are they still there?"

Dearka lowered his sunglasses and peaked over Yzak's shoulder, "Yep, they're still there, though…"

"Though what?!" Yzak asked, frustrated that he was sitting in the opposite direction so he couldn't see what was going on with Shiho and that guy.

"I don't know if you're going to like this, but he's holding her hand."

Upon hearing this, Yzak whipped his head around. He saw the guy's hand on her slender ones. She didn't appear to dislike it which irritated Yzak even more. He bit his lips and turned his head back around.

"You know, we could go over there and do something about it," Dearka suggested.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go. I still have a bunch of paperwork I still have to do back at work," Yzak mumbled, grabbing his coffee and getting ready to leave.

"Don't be such a wuss and follow me," Dearka stood up and walked towards them, urging for Yzak to follow. Yzak scowled and followed behind him, not saying a word.

"Well, hello there! How are you two today?" Dearka asked, pitching his voice lower than it actually was.

"We're fine," the guy replied, not bothering to look up at them. He was staring at Shiho's eyes intensely and Yzak had a sudden urge to punch the guy in the face. Shiho on the other hand, looked up skeptically. Yzak quickly turned away.

"Well that's great!" Dearka exclaimed a bit too happily. "May I just say you two are adorable together, in fact have a coffee on us," he turned around, grabbed Yzak's coffee out of his hand and handed it to the guy.

"Uh… Thanks?" The guy said hesitantly. Shiho bit her lip but said nothing. He reached out to grab the coffee from Dearka when...

"What the hell are you doing?!" The guy shouted as Dearka dumped coffee all over him.

"Woops, my hand must have slipped, sorry!" Dearka said, though not sounding apologetic at all.

The guy glared at Dearka and Yzak. "I'm sorry Shiho, I'll have to go home and change out of this." Yzak flinched when the guy grabbed Shiho's waist.

"It's fine," she said quietly moving away from the guy, "I'll walk you out."

They began to walk away but Shiho turned around to look at them one last time before leaving the café and out into the streets.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Dearka boasted triumphantly.

"You're an idiot," Yzak laughed.

"I'm going to go meet up with Miri now; I'll see you at work tomorrow!" Dearka ran away before Yzak had a chance to remind him that he still had his wig on. He took off his own wig and tucked his sunglasses into his shirt. He threw the wig into a nearby trashcan and drove back to work.

When he arrived around the evening, the first person he saw was Shiho. They both didn't say a word though they did salute and an uncomfortable silence developed between them. He sat down at his desk and began to do paperwork that was supposed to have been done by this morning. As he scribbled away, Shiho laid down a cup of coffee for him on his desk.

"Sorry, it might not be as good as the one at the café."

"Don't worry about it, the one at the café wasn't even that good," he replied instinctively then wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

"Oh," she said softly, "I quite liked it."

Another silence came between them and Yzak wanted to bang his head against the table but instead he took a sip of her coffee.

"I like yours better," he mumbled quietly.

"Pardon, Commander? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing. So, was the guy…? Nice?" he asked awkwardly. "You know what, forget it."

"He bored me to death," Shiho replied.

"Oh." Yzak said, trying to contain a smile from appearing on his face.

"I only went for coffee with him because he kept bothering me you know."

"I know," Yzak said, though he didn't really.

"Plus, I've been working late nowadays so I wanted a cup of coffee at some place nice anyways," she added.

"Next time, I'll take you. And to a better place that makes better coffee," he said quickly. He could've sworn he heard her laugh but when he looked up to see, she had already regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied quietly.

She began working on some other documents and he watched her work. She was fast and efficient, one of the things he liked about her. He wondered if the pile of work on her desk was too little to make her tired enough to want coffee again.

He began to do his work as well and they continued like that in silence. He took a sip of her coffee and smiled to himself. He couldn't settle down and wondered if it was from the coffee or the fact that they had an ... arrangement planned. This time, he would take her to a nicer café, and they'll serve coffee that'll taste a whole lot better than that cheap stuff he drank this morning. He was deep in thought when Shiho spoke.

"Commander?"

He looked up, "Yes, Hahnenfuss?"

"Pardon my rudeness but I think you should stick to silver hair, it suits you more." she said, saying it with an almost comical intensity.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face and he tried to cover it up by coughing and then taking another sip of her coffee.

"Noted," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Shiho and Yzak are one of my favourite pairings from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny and even though Shiho never talked at all, I still simply adore her. I hope you enjoyed it! A review would make my day so please take the time to do so. Until next time then!


End file.
